Liberated
by Copyright-Prime
Summary: An RP dream one-shot created by myself and Kek-t. Includes a drunk OC, Starscream eating wildlife, and Megatron angst.


**A/N: So... hi? Ahem. Explanation? Kek-t and I were doing what was supposed to be a cracktastic RP around midnight. Keyword: supposed. She has an amazing talent though. Like making tickle devices angsty and Megatron cute. She is just that awesome. Seriously. Psst! Go check out her stories!  
**

** Anyway, we were going along, doing the kinds of things someone might do in a dream, and it suddenly got really serious. We both cried. Though we were also tired so it may not have the same effect on you guys.**

**Also. If you have no idea where Serendipity is coming from then you should go check out her profile thingy on my forum.  
**

**I played Serendipity(My OC). Kek-t played Optimus+Megatron. Warning!: Possibly angst ahead and there might be some human curses mixed in with the Cybertronian ones somewhere. I am too lazy to actually look.  
**

**WE OWN NONE OF THE SONGS REFERENCED IN THIS! WE ALSO DO NOT OWN ANYTHING CANON!  
**

**Thank you for your time.  
**

* * *

The femme stumbled into the room, wings splayed awkwardly for balance and optics each having different amounts of light in them. Serendipity grumbled something before falling against the wall and sliding noisily to the floor. Her smile was sloppy and detached as she stared up up up at the pretty lights that danced and flickered for her, their warmth coming and going. She hiccuped and mumbled something incoherent before slowly and foggily looking around the room.

Optimus Prime saw the femme stumble into the room and smiled as if it was a natural occurrence. "Good morning, Serendipity." His voice rumbled out. "How did your mission go?"

Serendipity looked at the large blue and red mech before her, not recognizing his voice or build. But _damn_ he looked good. She just kept grinning and showed a loose thumbs up, optics roaming again to rest on the terminals. She wondered how they tasted... Her extremely behind processor suddenly replayed what she heard and her entire body jerked, her helm whipping around so fast it would have given her whiplash had she been human. "M-shun?" She slurred, optics skewing in confusion.

The Prime nodded, optics shimmering in mirth. They flashed briefly, turning a synthetic green and then to yellow before they went back to their original bright blue. "Yes. The mission. Do you not remember? You were going to keep Starscream from eating the bunnies." Optimus moved forward and helped steady the femme. "I'm sure you did fine, but we have to hurry." He murmured in almost a whisper. He tugged her along towards one of the doors. He walked right through it and pulled her with him. They ended up returning to the main room through the door on the opposite side of the room.

Serendipity caught the odd flicker of light and let herself think back. Starscream.. Starscream.. why did that name sound familiar? And why was he eating bunnies? Did they taste good? She didn't have any time to think more on it as the mech was suddenly pulling her along. And he went _right through the fragging door!_ Her optics widened and she raised an arm to block herself, only for her to do the same thing. Huh. Maybe that wasn't so bad. She noticed they were in the same room though and creased her wings back behind her. "Wuh?" She asked groggily, slowly trying to force the extra energy out of her mind so she could think clearly. It wasn't working.

"We're playing hide and seek. We can't let Ratchet find us." Optimus confided in a hushed tone. A large ladder suddenly sprung up from the ground in the corner of the room. The Prime hurried over to it and started climbing. "Bats in the belfry." When he reached about halfway up, he swung his legs until he was climbing upwards, but upside down. The Prime had no problem, and even jumped off when he was close to the ceiling, but instead of face planting into the ground, gravity seemed to work in reverse when he was past the halfway point, and his pedes landed on the ceiling. From his view, he looked up at her. His paint job shifted to green and purple instead of blue and red for a second before returning to normal. "Ratchet can't see the ceiling; it's the safe-way point."

Serendipity's optics brightened in delight. Hide and seek? She _loved_ hide and seek! She ran to the wall and started trying to climb, but her claws kept slipping. Fear of being found overcame her and she dug into the material viciously, dragging herself up barely four meters before feeling like the world was pushing down on her. She couldn't moved! A panicked scream tore from her vocals... or the air did. It was a silent scream, one she couldn't do but was anyway. What was going on?

"You have to swim! Water doesn't like being clawed at." Optimus called in a chipper tone, nodding assuredly. He moved his servo down and batted at part of the ladder and it rippled before retaining its shape. "Hurry before the boogy men come. They don't like grounders."

Serendipity gave her best deer and headlights look before attempting to 'swim' climb stuff up the ladder. It was the strangest sensation she had ever felt and probably ever would. At halfway point she didn't brace herself and promptly fell all the way to the ceiling... Ground? Argh! With a shocked gasp she stood, shaking, and looked at the insane mech. Insane! "You are a gorgeous nightmare," she said involuntarily and choked on the words like they were clogging her vocals.

Optimus bowed his helm before his optics flashed red at the same time his paint went dark. The Autobot insignia turned purple. He rumbled out a chuckle before his body snapped back to normal. Optimus held out her servo to help her up, replying, "Maybe I'm the one who is... a schizophrenic psycho."

Serendipity backed away from him when he shifted again, afraid he would suddenly sprout three heads and eat her... Did she taste good? Ack! No! No perverted thoughts! Focus woman focus! She hesitantly took the servo like a dumbaft and felt herself saying something in return. "Maybe it's a dream. Maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn't mean a thing, if I told you how I feel." She choked again, leaning over and trying to get whatever was lodged in her throat out.

Optimus leaned forward and tilted his helm like a curious animal, before his grip on her servo tightened. His other arm turned into a blaster and he shot at their pedes. The ceiling crumbled upwards and they were falling. Stars whipped past them as rock gently nudged at their frames, leading them deeper. "It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all." Optimus' frame morphed. His legs from the knee down, his servos to his elbows, and his back and shoulders shifted until they were like Megatron's. Yet his optics stayed the same, gentle blue.

Serendipity was convinced. She was fragging glitched. There was no other explanation. She was slipping... Falling... Those optics were there and the stars below. She would accept her insanity. It wasn't too bad... Mostly... The mech was freaking her out to no end... But... Too... Many... Pauses... The gaps! "I-I..." She choked one last time before a mini Tesseract crawled out of her mouth. "I'm freeeee muthah fuckahs!" It called before disappearing. Serendipity twitched and looked down at her still enveloped servo. She tried to pull away, giving one tug and then another. Dread was settling in quickly.

Optimus only pulled her closer as they plummeted. His optics bore into hers. Energon tears were running down his faceplates but he continued to smile. "I feel it deep within. It's just beneath the skin. I must confess that I feel like a monster." The Prime started jerking and purple light started spilling from his optics, derma, and spark. "No one can hear me scream." The sound of metal plating jerking and reshaping itself almost drowned out his cry, as Optimus Prime completely became that which he fought to protect against. Megatron's hulking form was curled around Serendipity. "I hate what I've become," The warlord growled, "The dark has just _begun."_

Serendipity struggled as the mech morphed into the one presence she feared the most. She tried to scream, her voice unable to break through for the octave though, and struggled helplessly. No! Nonononono! "If I make another move, If I take another step, then it all would fall apart. There'd be nothing of me left." She managed to reply, this time not choking. The cold feeling in her limbs was vanishing though, replaced by warmth. She wanted to melt all of a sudden. Melt and allow the agony to devour her. Should she? It would be so easy. So simple_._

Megatron's optics lost their color as the purple light faded away. His Decepticon symbol swirled and turned to smoke, billowing away. His imposing features melted away to something less threatening. His blue optics glowed faintly. "Angel, angel, what have I done?" Megatron breathed. A mini Cybertron appeared between them. He reached up a servo to touch it, but it crumbled to ash at the gentle touch. "It will take a lot more than words and guns." His servo hovered over her faceplates, as if he was afraid she would burn at his touch too, even though his other hand was clasped in hers. "The hands of the many must join as one," His hold tightened on hers before he let her go. His body started to disintegrate and his arms raised to the sky in the dark void of stars. "And together we'll cross the river."

Serendipity felt a strange pang in her spark at his sudden change in attitude. In mind. When he let go she felt like she was being abandoned again. Alone. Company. Want. Need. Needneedneed. She reached out to Megatron, pleading silently for him to not go. She didn't want to be alone! Not in the darkness! He said together! "I'm just a step away, just a breath away," her servos were so close. If she could just reach far enough! "Losing my faith today, Falling off the edge today!" No! He couldn't leave her!

Megatronus looked her sadly. A small smile touched his derma when she reached out to him. "I've faced the quakes, the wind, the fire." The darkness seemed to eat at his body, sucking him into its depths. "I've conquered country, crown, and throne." Images swirled around them, a myriad of color and harsh memories mixed with sad murmuring. The parts that flecked off of him became one with the stars surrounding them. "Why can't I cross this river?"

Serendipity felt her optics sting with unshedable tears. Why was he doing this? She was going to die! "Pay no mind to the battles you've won," she tried desperately, answering his own tune. "It'll take a lot more than rage and muscle," she wasn't going to make it. "Open your heart and hands, my son, Or you'll never make it over the river." If he would come back she could help him! Her paint started peeling away at the edges and she felt as if something were tearing her apart. The insanity. Abandoned. Betrayed. Suffocating. She was stuck! Being, buried in the endless sky! She tried to scream again, begging for him to stay.

A beautiful blue orb appeared before them. Green swirled around it and joy, pain, desperation, love, radiated from the small ball of life. Megatronus felt his breath hitch, at both the femme's words and the sphere. "Nature, nurture, heaven and home." He breathed, crumbling form drifting back towards her in the emptiness. He reached out his servos for hers, optics shinning in a plea. His arms were spread around the globe, feeling his spark warm in recognition. "And together we'll cross the river."

"Nature, nurture, heaven and home," She echoed, reaching out in response. "Sum of all, and by them, driven," her words slid off her glossia, tangible forms wisping out like smoke. "To conquer every mountain shown, and together we'll cross the river." She was directly before him now, answering his plea as she went to grasp his claw. Uncertainty and hesitation sparked off the globe and she gasped, her optics dimming slowly. Her spark was fading to black, enveloping her mind in cold tendrils of sinister poison. Just one touch...

Megatronus shushed her, using the back of his servo that was still clasped in hers to brush against her faceplates. "And together we'll cross the river." He murmured as his body continued to fragment into pieces. Energon ran down his faceplates as he slipped his free arm around her and brought her closer. The blue and green orb was cradled between their forms. His optics dimmed slightly as the Earth started to drain him. "And together we'll cross the river." He breathed as his spark dimmed.

Serendipity felt the tears fall and she rested her helm against his flaking frame, crying silently. One of her servos clutched his and she raised her helm, gazing into his soft optics. Her other servo reached up, brushing away the energon before cupping his face slightly with her small claws. She couldn't reply this time, instead pressing herself closer, as if by presence alone she could anchor him, save him. But then she realized... He was being saved. Freed. Her fogged optics looked into his sadly. She wouldn't kill herself by doing this. She wouldn't. She tried to push away again, the action tearing into her spark brutally. He needed to be freed. Freed from his misery.

Megatronus smiled when the femme came to her senses. He let his arm slip from around her. It reached up to hover around the orb. One last line of energon drew a line down his faceplates. He gave her servo a reassuring squeeze before he let her go; brushing the edge of his digits against her own. His chassis opened to reveal his untainted spark and he encourage the orb to take what it needed. His energy swirled out of his chest and revolved around the twirling globe. His helm went back and he arched. A stuttering gasp left his lips, before his optics locked with the femme's for the last time. The disintegration became instantaneous, and the shards of his soul were spread across the galaxy and the stars. An omniscient Lord High Protector. Megatronus was finally free.

* * *

**A/N: We couldn't keep going after that. So it ended there. Reviews would be amazing by the way. /hint hint poke poke nudge nudge/ Heh. Over and Out!**

_**~(C)Prime~**_


End file.
